Purifier
The Purifier is the significantly more primitive predecessor to the Avatar Warmech, and is used exclusively by the Marcion-led Black Hand.It is fitted with a subliminal message device that boosts the morale of nearby infantry, and comes pre-equipped with a flamethrower in addition to the laser. Design It's development was commenced after brother Marcion, in a pitched Second Tiberium War urban battle against GDI forces, noted how his presence on the battlefield (along with the improvised flamethrower he used to clear GDI trenches) had an inspiring effect on the brothers that fought alongside him. The Purifier was created to recreate Marcion's iconic feat, a giant walking humanoid spouting flames, with a subliminal messaging system inspiring infantry near it. Black Hand's expertise with flame weapons allow Purifiers to be upgraded with more combustible and efficient fuel for their flamethrowers, giving them the purifying flame effect. Unlike the Avatar, the Purifier doesn't need to stop or turn to use its flamethrower and will automatically burn any enemy unit in its radius. However, it lacks its successors ability to upgrade itself with components from allied units, making it somewhat less adaptable.It does compensate for this with its immensely powerful flamethrower. As a fully modified Avatar possed all the Purifier´s features, plus Stealth detection,Stealth generators and an aditional laser, a Purifier is technically inferior to it, though the flamethrower range is greater, but still short. If a base commander is not careful and does not possess adequate base defenses, a single Purifier is capable of razing an entire base to the ground, especially with the Purifying Flame Upgrade. The Purifier is also effective against mass light vehicle and infantry attacks, it's powerful flamethrower quickly dispatching them. However, the Purifier is at a disadvantage when facing other heavy units such as the Mammoth 27 simply because the laser is not as powerful as the Avatar's and it's flamethrower's range is rather short. Having said that, if it can close the distance quickly and has the Purifying Flame upgrade, it stands a reasonable chance against the Mammoth Tank. However, it's automatic flamethrower does afford it some protection against enemy commandos, as the commando would have to be extremely fast to detonate one of these behemoths without being turned into charcoal. While a single Purifier can pose a hazard to a base, a group of 6 or more can literally burn down the base as they walk. A group of 6 Purifiers with the Purifying Flame upgrade can easily eradicate an Eradicator Hexapod. Despite being older and more crude than the Avatar, the Purifier Warmech is anything but obsolete. Assessment Pros * Immensely dangerous, especially with Purifying Flame upgrade, to all things (even Mammoth tanks) on the battlefield (except aircraft). * Flamethrower can be used on the move and has greater range than the one on the Avatar. * Laser is as powerful as the Avatar's. * Provides rate of fire bonus to infantry within a certain radius. * Relatively good mobility like the Avatar. * Can clear garrisoned buildings. * Can crush Tier 1 and 2 units. * Can single-handedly destroy even a well-fortified base in groups. * Not as vulnerable to Commandos. * Heavy armor. * Flamethrower has greater reach then that of an Avatar. Cons * Short flamethrower range. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Weak against missiles (but is somewhat more resilient towards cannons). * Expensive (3000 credits) and only available at Tier 3. * Not as adaptable as the Avatar. * Vulnerable To EMP Attack * Cannot fire laser weapon on the move Service The Purifier's introduction into the Black Hand originally caused dissent within the organization; as many viewed the machine as incompatible with the religious purpose of the Black Hand. To avoid further problems, Brother Marcion mandated that prior to deployment, all Purifiers had to be consecrated by Black Hand abbots. Purifiers were fairly rare during Marcion's rebellion; several guarded his main base from attack and attempted to escort Marcion away from the battlefield once his command center was destroyed by LEGION's forces. Another group of twelve Purifiers was encountered following the Black Hand's reintegration with Nod; when LEGION assaulted a GDI Liquid Tiberium Lab. Though they had been damaged by Steel Talons forces, they were reactivated and used to complete their mission. Despite the introduction of the Avatar, the Black Hand chose to continue to use the Purifier, up to the year 2052, when the 2nd Armoured Regiment of the Black Hand assisted the Marked of Kane in capturing the Tacitus Purifiers take the place of the Avatar for the Black Hand subfaction and are thus built at the same tech level and require the same facilities before combat delivery can commence, i.e. a Tech Lab and a War Factory/Redeemer Engineering Facility. Like the Avatar, the Purifier husk can be reactivated by suitably trained personnel if the Purifier has been destroyed, provided the husk is not destroyed first. The Purifier was replaced by the Fourth Tiberium War era Avatar walkers. Quotes *Set it on fire! *Purifier Ready! *In control! *CHAR! *It shall rain ash! Gallery CnCArena_Purifier.PNG|Purifier in C&C Arena See also *Avatar *Ore Purifier *Redeemer Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Kane's Wrath Black Hand Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles